


Winding Down

by konimello



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/konimello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim needs to relax after their latest battle, and Kon knows just how to help.<br/>Set at any point in any universe you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn. I have no regrets.

Tim was noticeably more tired and sore from their 3 hour attack, trying to fend off hordes of unidentifiable little creatures. Half of San Fran was wrecked, and they'd trudged back to the tower barely saying anything; they just didn't have the energy for it.

Tim was thankful for how good the showers felt against his skin, but he couldn't completely shake off the stiff feeling of his body, and he knew it would take a few days before he stopped feeling the burn.

 

It must have been evident in the way he moved.

“Want me fix it?”

Tim raised an eyebrow at the Superboy's offer, pausing at his locker. “What?”

“I can give you a massage. A good old _Kryptonian_ massage! You'll be feeling fine in no time!” Kon was stood there with his arms open and an all too proud look on his face.

Tim's mouth twitched, before he turned back to unlock his locker.

“ _Unnggg...”_ He wasn't prepared for the hands on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing firmly into his neck. He could feel the other boy's TTKstroke against his back, and he thought that maybe Kon had a point.

Still, as much of a point as the half-Kryptonian did have, the fact remained that they were both in only their towels. Tim couldn't quite get himself to do anything about it right now. His cheek rested comfortably against the cold metal of the lockers, and he bit his lip to stop any suggestive sounds from coming out of his mouth. He always found massages to be way too sexual for his liking. Especially as he was alone in a locker room with his best friend. Nearly naked. Enjoying himself a little too much.

Tim pressed himself flatter, hoping that he could cool the rest of himself down. The result of that was for Kon to move closer in, his large hands kneading the muscles under Tim's shoulder blades.

It was more pressure than he'd be expecting for a massage, but then most people didn't have super strength. He appreciated it though; his body could take a little more than the average guy.

He didn't realise he had been holding his breath until he exhaled sharply, Kon's thumbs inching closer to his spine.

“You'll have to let me do this more often,” Kon mumbled into the smaller boy's ear, head and body just inches away. Tim could feel Kon move close and then retreat again with every circular motion of his thumbs, and the movement almost made Tim think back to some of the fantasies he'd tried to ignore over the years.

He'd panic about thinking about that right now, except he knew it was well and truly too late. Not that he even had the energy right now to be as bothered, or even as self conscious bout it as he was usually. Tim seriously needed to unwind, and if this was how best friend's way of remedying that, well, he wasn't going to complain about that.

He let out an awkwardly loud moan as Kon worked his way further down his back, but the other buy didn't seem to have any noticeable reaction to it, for which Tim was glad. He threw one of his arms above his head, bracing himself more firmly against the lockers. His other arm was coming up so that he could bite down on his hand. He'd rather keep the unexpected noises to a minimum, at the moment.

If his legs didn't already feel like jello, they certainly did now. Kon's palms were kneading into the flesh just above Tim's towel, fingers resting lighting on his lips. It was so tempting to move in his grasp, to adjust his hips so that his hands were a little closer. But Tim knew that it was definitely not a good idea to mix up fantasy with reality.

Apparently Kon didn't. His palms were drifting further down, pushing the towel farther than it should have been. Tim could only hang on for a second before he had to pull his hips harshly against the metal. He had no idea when his hips had gravitated back out to Kon, but again the other boy way following him, breath hot against Tim's neck. The taller boy's hands returned for a second before switching their position and just going for a full on ass grab. Tim's breath hitched, and he bit down hard on his hand as his body was felt the way it hadn't been in years. He could feel his towel slipping even further, only really held up by the fact that the knot at the front was being pressed against him rather uncomfortably.

Large hands moved to either side, and Kon pressed closer. Tim could feel him line up against him – o _h god he's as hard as I am -_ and he rocked slowly up against the Boy Wonder.

The smaller boy couldn’t help his back from arching slightly, He had to stifle a whimper and Kon thrust up against him, and it took him a second to realise there was even a towel between them. He was way beyond turned on, and the most he could do right right was just go with it.

Tim felt a nip at is neck, before teeth were pressing down and that felt _so good_ and Tim couldn't help it as the lower part of his body pushed out to meet Kon's. He heard a sharp gasp from the other boy. Kon gripped Tim's hips enough to pull all of his body away from the lockers apart from the one arm about Tim's head. There was a rough hand on his stomach before he was freed, towel pooling around his ankles. Kon's hand worked his way up Tim's shaft, pausing as he reached the top, and flicking a light finger over it. Tim's moan was even more audible than before. What had he done to deserve this?

Kon's erection was pressing harder against him, and Tim realised that he must have used TTK to remove his own towel. When did that happen?

He felt a hand leave his hip and move behind him, before he realised that Kon was placing himself in between the smaller boy's cheeks. Tim breathed in heavily as he felt the other boy passing his hole, shaft rubbing against the sensitive skin around it. Kon thrust upwards, his hand moving back to a hip so that he could control his movements a little more. His hands were pumping Tim in time to his thrusts, thumb brushing against his head each time. Tim was already leaking, and he could feel the damp of the other boy's hand as it continued to move.

He'd always imagined Kon to be good, but this... Tim couldn't have ever imagined it feeling like this.

Kon let out a low groan into Tim’s hair and he began to speed up. He was pressing harder against Tim now, hole aching with want. He knew anything more was impractical, and he should be thankful with what he has right now, but a guy can dream.

Kon became a little more vocal than he had imagined. Except still so much better. They were the hottest noises Tim had ever heard, and his next few breaths got stuck in his throat as he tried to handle this whole situation.

It was a combination of Kon's noises and his movements that were getting Tim closer to the edge. The other boy was twisting on each upstroke and hee was still so hot and hard against Tim's ass. Tim choked out a moan before Kon pushed right to his limits, and he was pretty sure that the noise he just made was closer to a scream than anything else.

The taller boy's hand didn't stay for long. Tim would have almost felt bad for getting Kon sticky, except he really didn't feel bad in the slightest.

Kon's hand dipped in between Tim's thighs, spreading the warm liquid just under where his legs met.

There was a pause where the only sound left was the heavy breathing shared between the two of them, and them he felt something pushed in between his legs and two hands pushing them closed. Kon's chest encouraged Tim to lean the rest of his body forwards, and hands returned to their usual place before Kon began to thrust into the damp space of Tim's skin.

Time had never even imagined that something like this could feel so _good_ ; his skin still felt sensitive, but at least there was no real risk of sensory overload on his thighs. Tim closed his eyes, listening to the slap of skin on skin as Kon's thrusts became more solid.

Tim squeezed his thighs what little more he could, and Kon's moans sent shivers down his spine.

The smaller boy wished he had the energy to move, push back against Kon, to get into a good position so that he could watch the rosy head moving in an out of his thighs. Not like he didn't already have enough mental material right there. Tim could only hope that this would be a recurring theme in their locker room time.

Teeth bit harshly into Tim's neck causing him to gasp,nhis body melting like jello all over again.

Kon's thrusts were frantic, like the heaving breaths Tim could feel through his teeth.

The boy Wonder had to throw his other arm against the locker and tighten his grip against the lockers as his hips were pulled further out. Kon was moving as if these were the his last few minutes on Earth, and he was desperate to enjoy them as much as possible.

A series of groan erupted from the larger boy's chest, and his rhythm faltered as he came spilling out. Two stood there, just gasping for breath. Tim was the first to move, picking up his discarded towel to wipe the drips down his thigh.

“That was, um, a very good massage,” Tim said weakly.


End file.
